


Reuniting

by Flaming_Skulls



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bonded Darklight/Chop Shop, Daddy Lockdown, Darklight will always be his baby, Established Darklight/Chop Shop, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Or sparkling, Other, Protective Lockdown, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Skulls/pseuds/Flaming_Skulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown visits Earth to see how Darklight is doing all grown up. He doesn't like what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> In this one, our sweet little sparkling Darklight is now a fully grown mech on Earth. He and Lockdown were separated by an incident when DL's escape pod crashed onto Earth after Lockdown sent him away because the Knight's Terminus was under attack. At that point he was grown, but not fully (late teens I guess). He managed himself on the planet as he grew and has accustomed himself to the lingo as well; he has also taken the form of a Dodge Charger. Lockdown has tracked him down after making radio contact and they settled on him visiting.
> 
> Darklight is the same: black body armor with a green strip on the left side.
> 
> I ship Darklight and Chop Shop. Dunno why, just do and I'm prepared to go down with the ship. Chop Shop also refers to himself as plural because duh Combiner. Don't want some of you guys to get confused :) AU-ish where Chop Shop escaped and joined Steeljaw's pack (though he doesn't take it serious). 
> 
> Headcannon where Lockdown disapproves of Chop Shop being with his sweetspark but deals with it because he wants Darklight to be happy.
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are mine, don't own nothing.

Chop Shop had never seen Darklight this anxious. The bounty hunter was pacing back and forth and wringing his servos, glancing up occasionally at the setting sun. The sky was growing darker by the second and the stars were twinkling their way to visibility.

Which reminded the older mech of his slagging curfew back at Steeljaw's lair and how if he wasn't back in time the wolf con would be comming non-stop, insisting that he hurry because "punctuality is the pillar of a successful cause" and "how can he get anything done if his allies aren't doing their parts". Fragger. 

Darklight made a sound of despair in the back of his throat to which Chop Shop thought,'frag the curfew'. He could feel the anxiety bubbling within him through their bond. He was doing his best to assure his lover that the guest of honor would enter the atmosphere safely, trying to match the worried pacing of the shorter bot and failing, falling behind a few paces.

"I'm not worried about that! That old scrap heap can get into anywhere unscathed. I'm worried about what he's going to do to you," Darklight responded as he paused in his pacing, staring at the Decepticon. "For him the job is never done and I...-"

"Aw luv," Chop Shop sighed hopelessly ,"don't ya worry yer pretty lil helm. This Lockdown bloke can't possibly do anything to us as long as yer here. Besides, we can always surrender the rest of Steeljaw's pack. Primus knows we can't stand them." The Arachnoid bared his fangs in a maniacal grin at the thought as he sent waves of comfort towards Darklight.

Just before the Combiner could dream up ways of serving their pack leader on a silver platter for their guest, there was a crackling boom in the sky followed by the sight of something falling into orbit. To the untrained (human) eye it would look like a shooting star, but the Dodge Charger knew fully well it was something far less majestic. "Awe shit...," He groaned.

Chop Shop watched the ship with fascination, the intimidating hull gradually gain speed before righting itself. Flames ghosted off the hull as it broke through Earth's atmosphere, looking like a ship from the Pits itself. When he decided to pry his optics away from the landing ship, having disappeared in the tree line a few miles away, he found his bonded Neutral already trekking in that direction and talking on his comm. He followed loyally.

The ship was much larger up close, barely hidden by the canopy of trees. There was already an opening with a ramp leading down onto the earthy dirt under the ship, charred from the landing. Darklight forced himself to stand tall and confident just like how he was raised. To not let your emotions get the better of yourself. It had been so long since he'd seen this ship, his home, and it made his spark throb sadly. He was even willing to admit that he missed his father figure as well, but that was besides the point at the moment. He had bigger worries. More pointedly, how his father will react to Chop Shop.

Bright light flooded onto the grass and in it loomed a figure much taller than the Decepticon. Every step he took shook the hull until he reached Darklight at the bottom. The mech stared down at the green and black Neutral, his monstrous frame protruding spikes and chains. The paint job struck a cord in Chop Shop's processor. 

Green and black.

Now that they looked closer, there were quite a numerous amount of similarities the two bounty hunters shared and they weren't even spark related. Chop Shop knew that specific shade of green in their optics was familiar.

Darklight shifted his weight before clearing his throat. 

"Father, glad you can make it." There was movement so sudden that it startled the onlooker into a battle stance. Lockdown held Darklight in a tight embrace.

"Is that anyway to greet your dad, kid? C'mon, I raised you better than that."

Darklight beamed. "Hey, dad. Good to know you kept the 'Knight's Terminus' in tip top shape." Lockdown released his adopted son with a gleam in his optics and an uncharacteristically elated smile.

"It is my pride and joy." With this he patted the top of the smaller bot's helm with his hook. "I missed you, kid."

"I missed you too, dad."

As if Lockdown was taken out of a trance, he turned his helm towards the bystander and raised his lip in a sneer.

"Is he with you?" The snarl in his tone was unmistakable.

"Oi! Of course we're with him ya loon." The Combiner courteously answered. 

Lockdown narrowed his optics before widening them. "A 'Con?! Kid, what have you been doing while I was away?" The looming killer stepped away from his protege and stalked toward Chop Shop, looking him up and down for inspection.

"Dad, uh, he is my-"

"We're his bonded," Chop Shop arrogantly replied, cutting off his beloved.

The whole world seemed to freeze over and wither away. Unicron was laughing right at Darklight's face.

"HIS WHAT?!"

A hook swung down, nearly hitting the Combiner if he hadn't dodged a half second before. Darklight was in front of him in an instant, blocking his father figure from trying to take another fatal swing, which was hard if one's father is a seasoned and successful bounty hunter.

"Dad, please!"

"Do not 'dad, please' me, kid! Who is _fragger?!_ I swear if he lays a servo on you-" 

"He already has, Lockdown! We're _**bonded!**_ " Darklight forced in deep invents of air to keep his composure. His spark was pulsing wildly. "He is my bonded. The Decepticon is designated as Chop Shop. I love _them_."

"I always knew you were a lil crazy, kid, but _this?_ He's a slagging supporter of what we never wanted to be a part of. We hunted them! You know how many Arachnoid Combiners I have in the back?"

"Yes, I do. Don't remind me."

"Then _why_?"

Darklight stopped. He stared up at the first and only real father figure, mentor, and role model he had since the war started in silence. His glossa lay heavy in his mouth.

"I don't know," he answered softly.

Lockdown pursed his lips and looked from his underling to study the other Cybertonian. The 'Con looked too bulky for his little one, too outlandish and...four optics? Really, kid? He screamed 'criminal'. Even his stance held hints of cockiness. What exactly was his son thinking? Lockdown sighed in defeat and shook his helm. He ran a servo down his face trying to rub the stress out of his features. Let it be known that he is an old sap for his son. But if this Combiner does anything to hurt his little one, he's gutting him and putting him on display.

"You got a place we can talk? I'm not bringing that hooligan on my ship."

Darklight smiled with so much joy that Lockdown couldn't remember a time seeing him this lit up. His green optics vibrant in the night and his spark pulser lighting itself.

"Of course, dad."

Let it be known that Lockdown, ruthless bounty hunter all across the galaxies, cannot deny his adopted son true love. Even if he does hate the slagger.


End file.
